


Gay or Kingsman

by HelenaLee



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaLee/pseuds/HelenaLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>是看《Gay or European》得来的脑洞23333</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay or Kingsman

每月一次的早晨例行聚餐上，一如既往地吵吵嚷嚷一团乱。

“这不可能！这太荒谬了——”索菲小姐的声音甜美娇俏，她踩了一双细高跟，笃笃地来回走，转了两圈，才想起来把餐盘和餐巾在每个座位上依次摆放好。

“听上去的确太残酷了，但事实似乎就是这样。”珀西瓦尔和兰斯洛特一同入座，前者替后者拉开椅子，看着洛克希坐好，才解了扣子坐在自己的位置上。

“有什么是我还不知道的？”洛克希好奇。

“恐怕还是不知道的好。”高文坐在洛克希下手，贝德维尔紧随其后。

“这是个坏消息。”对面的特里斯坦耸肩。

“相当——相当——相当坏的坏消息。”鲍斯的笑简直都快藏不住了。

索菲小姐一脸悲痛地对洛克希说：“亲爱的你知道吗？我刚刚听到谣言，哈里·哈特，我们的新任亚瑟，金士曼最后一个黄金单身汉，谈吐优雅举止高贵美貌多金如达西先生的绅士——他要结婚了——和一位女士。”

“Oh——NO——！”洛克希猛地扭头看向珀西瓦尔。

珀西瓦尔一脸同情地看着她：“不是谣言，还有，姑娘，你没听错。”

“冷静点亲爱的，”索菲小姐蹙着眉头，“你都要把蛋杯捏碎了，刚刚我比你还吃惊。”

金士曼裁缝店二楼餐厅，烧着壁炉，温暖祥和，早春少有的充足阳光透过细麻白窗帘洒进室内。颜色深沉的胡桃木壁板和大幅挂画都明媚起来，满桌的银器和玻璃器皿闪闪发亮，满座的英俊男人们侃侃而谈。

这本应是多么赏心悦目的场景。洛克希僵直地坐着，可是好心情全被这个消息毁了。

当事人亚瑟尚未到场，主位空着，右手边的第一个座位也空着，那是艾格西的座位。

坐在长桌另一端的梅林来得倒是挺早，不对，应该说是他睡得晚，熬过一夜后，他顶着两个黑眼圈迷迷糊糊地过来吃早餐，然后准备回去睡觉。这时他从盘子上抬起头，脑门和镜片反射着一点晨光：“哈里在不久前的一次任务中结识了一位可爱的女性，我想那就是他的婚约对象。”

“不是，”洛克希一脸极度震惊后的茫然无措，“哈里？结婚？和一位女士？——他不是gay吗？”

“确切说，是深柜。”高文挖了一大勺茄汁黄豆送进嘴里。

“啊，对，可是深柜就是深柜，他不能当别的，除非他出柜。”洛克希眨眼，“他是直的？——FUCK ME.”

“Yes，ma'am.”珀西瓦尔神色冷静地接话茬，端起茶杯喝了一口。

“……我瞎了。”鲍斯一刀割在黄油上，刀刃摩擦盘底，发出令人牙根发紧的尖响。

索菲小姐推着推车刚走到门口又退回来：“洛克希，我们来试验下。”

“？”

“看看哈里是否真的是gay。”

高文咭地一笑。

“怎么——”洛克希激动起来，她刚要问，门开了，她赶紧闭嘴。

新任亚瑟，哈里·哈特出现在门口，虽然神情一如既往地不苟言笑，但明眼人都能看得出，他神采奕奕，心情很好。

“Morning，gentlemen.”哈里拽了拽袖扣坐下。

有人轻声咳嗽。

周围气氛不对。

哈里能敏锐地感觉到几股怪异的视线在他身上逡巡，他看向对面那一端的梅林，军需官哗啦一声抖开报纸，于是哈里只能看到泰晤士报的大版头条和光溜溜的脑瓜顶。

索菲小姐端来餐盘。他轻声道谢，自顾自地往茶杯里加奶，端起杯子喝了一口，发现索菲依旧站在他身边。

哈里有点纳闷，却并未多想，他抖开餐巾铺好，手执刀叉，吃了一口煎培根。

这位女士身上的栀子花香水味未免太浓了点，哈里想，不对，他突然意识到，是她离得太近了。

哈里偏头看了索菲小姐一眼，发现她正盯着他。

他不解地挑了下眉头。

索菲小姐乜斜着眼睛注视着他，将一张餐巾扔在地上，然后一手撑着桌面，缓缓蹲下身，单膝跪地，俯低身体。但她并未站起来，也没有去捡餐巾。她始终维持着这个姿势。

哈里简直是搞不明白她在做什么：“索菲小姐？需要帮忙吗？”他推开椅子站起来，伸手捡起餐巾递给她。

索菲僵在那里。

或者说，大家都僵了。

索菲小姐腾地站起来，高跟鞋一路碾压过地板，怒气冲冲消失在门外。

梅林越过报纸悄悄瞥了哈里一眼。

咔地一声，洛克希把蛋壳敲碎了。

——看见了吗？基佬无误。

“咳。”贝德维尔清清嗓子。

洛克希深吸一口气：“亚瑟……哈里？”

“洛克希？”哈里吃了一口黄豆。

女孩张了张嘴：“……艾格西，呃……”她深吸口气，“他还好吗？”

珀西瓦尔接过话头：“我们还没有送上祝福。”

“什么祝福？”哈里看他。

“难道你不知道吗？大家都说你要和一位可爱的女士结婚了。”

“……是吗？”哈里面无表情。

高文突然说：“艾格西怎么办？”

“艾格西？”

“你难道不是gay吗？”洛克希脱口而出。

——Shit.

四下鸦雀无声。

“谁告诉你的？”哈里喝了口茶。

“大家都这么说，”高文在面包上抹黄油，“这两个问题都是。”

“谁说我是gay？”

洛克希认真地看着他：“你不是吗？索菲小姐——众人皆知的超级大美女，蹲在你面前，她的脸离你的……那么近，你竟然毫无表示！”

“……我应该表示什么？”

哇哦。

“你还说自己不是gay？”高文笑着说，他四下环顾，“知道吗？上次我在亚瑟的办公桌上发现了一本书，那本书压在一摞文件下面。”

“什么书？”众人好奇。

“《圣经故事》。”

众人嘘他：“切——”

“副标题是：索多玛城和蛾摩拉城。”

嘘声戛然而止。

“咳。”哈里正襟危坐，“这是总部图书馆的藏品之一，你打算拿这个来指控我？或许我没说过梅林最喜欢的一套小说是阿德里安·英格里施系列？”

“哈里——”军需官恼怒地将报纸按在桌上。

人们都觉得好像听到了什么了不得的东西。

“这鸡蛋煎得正好。”特里斯坦说。

“老了。”洛克希面无表情。

珀西瓦尔不着痕迹地看了看她。

高文再次发起攻击：“哈里你一周几次健身？我们下次要不要去尼斯日光浴？”

“三次，另外，上次休假刚去过。”

——基佬无误。

“和谁？”洛克希问，“呃，我是说，难怪你身材这么好。”

“谬赞，珀西瓦尔的也很好。”

“呃，你身上的小细节也很……好。”

“是吗？”

“比如胡子刮得很仔细，简直是处女座一样的仔细，还有，你用香水，呃，我想，是汤姆·福特的灰色香根草？”

“啊，对。”哈里干脆放下刀叉，冲着洛克希和蔼道，“所以？”

“所以这还不足以证明你是gay吗？”

“用香水的男人就值得怀疑？”哈里放下刀叉，将在座的特工们挨个指过去：“珀西瓦尔，巴宝莉的周末；高文，高田贤三的毛竹；贝德维尔，高田贤三的纯净之水；兰马洛克，宝格丽的大吉岭；鲍斯，迪奥的真我古龙水；特里斯坦，三宅一生的一生之水——艾格西还没到，但我想他根本记不起来用这些；梅林是个宅男，向来不用这些；至于你，莫顿小姐，请原谅，未经你的允许，我不能擅自将你使用的香水牌子或者品类公之于众——所以，我说得有无谬误，先生们？”

操。众人想，哈里简直是他们遭遇过的最恐怖的老板。

“完了，我就说行不通。”特里斯坦捂脸，“在座的金士曼特工都这样，大家本来就这样。”

“但是，看看你梳得油光水滑一丝不苟的头发，剃得光洁至极的下巴，举手投足优雅宜人，一字一句都经过精心修饰，嗓音听来甚是迷人，格调，品味，魅力。还有，”洛克希犹不死心，“精致合体的西装，一尘不染的皮鞋，对牛津鞋有无可救药的偏爱，咳，你穿中筒袜吗？那种黑色的中筒袜？你用吊袜带吗？除了传统的那种，你还用那种一端夹在衬衣衣摆上一端夹在袜子上的那种吗……”

珀西瓦尔忍不住了：“洛克希，我得提醒你，在金士曼，几乎每个人都这么穿，难道你觉得每个特工都是gay？”

洛克希反驳：“但并不是每个穿西装的男人都用吊袜带！”

贝德维尔加入阵营：“在金士曼的确是这么穿啊——而且据我所知，高文一天要换两次袋巾——真不知道他怎么了。”

“你呢？别以为我不知道你躲在洗手间偷偷摸摸用唇膏——大家又不会笑话你。”

“洛克希，我得说，你知道吗？特里斯坦就用你说的那种吊袜带，就是一端夹在衬衫上的那种。”

“够了！这种话题难道能放在女士面前讨论吗？”

“绅士会在餐桌上讨论这些？”

最后还是洛克希一锤定音：“所以是淑女在讨论。”

咳。

“没准我们全是gay呢？”兰马洛克笑嘻嘻地。

大家又安静下来。

“咳，我不是。”珀西瓦尔端起茶杯。

“嗯，你不是——就像法国人开车经常一会儿左一会儿右的——这个取决于他们的心情和生物钟。”

茶杯重重磕在碟子上。

特里斯坦忙着换话题：“还有，说到这里，哈里，其实最重要的是，你的发际线背叛了你的立场——一方水土一方人，英国直男都秃得早，搞基的反而能幸免。”

梅林举起报纸，已经有人看着他闷笑了。

“好像说得迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯就多么直似的。”

“那是他搞基的方式不对。”高文刻薄地说。

人们忍不住都笑起来，又觉得这么取笑不太好，随即变成一片尴尬的轻咳。

洛克希耸肩：“这是个终极悖论——在金士曼，男人们都穿这样，可是却没一个承认自己是gay！”

珀西瓦尔捂着眼睛叹气：“要我说多少遍我不是——”

在座的男人们面面相觑。

洛克希举起水杯微笑：“基佬，还是金士曼？”

“咳，其实不止金士曼，”哈里斟酌道，“全英国也有很多人这么穿。”

“嗯，伊顿，剑桥，MI5。”

“别以为我不知道公学里为什么屏蔽‘阅后即焚’。”

“简直是越抹越黑。”

“起码梅林就没有这么穿，而他也不是直的。”

“他可没说自己不是直的！”

“得了吧，你看他哪点像个直的了？”

“那你就认定他是基佬？”

“他没说过自己喜欢姑娘——”

“他也没说过喜欢你！”

“见鬼这跟我有什么关系！”

“那么你拿梅林说什么事？”

“你觉得我会拿你说事？——自作多情！”

“诽谤！污蔑！不可理喻！”

成混战了。

“喂喂，”，梅林终于舍得发话了，“怎么又说起我来了——哈里！”

祸水东引的亚瑟向他微笑着举杯示意：“如果你没有在当初部门联谊的时候穿苏格兰裙拎坤包的话，你现在还是有资格反驳的。”

“见鬼那不是什么坤包！我也没拎着！那是挂在腰间的！”

“对，防止走光——其实后面也应该挂一个——可是你们苏格兰人就是不挂，不单不挂，还要坚持永远不挂。”

“起码我不会披着板球毛衣腰间系着外套衬衫扣子解开三颗衣衫不整烟视媚行地在学校里浪。”

“那是盖伊将我从床上硬拽起来拎到板球场的！”哈里挑着眉。

梅林嗤笑：“上帝知道你在谁的床上。”

战事进一步扩大。

洛克希觉得，再这样下去，金士曼可能会面临分裂的危机。她觉得有必要把问题重申一遍：“先生们——”

大家纷纷住嘴。

“我们这次早餐的主题到底是什么？”

绅士们目光灼灼地注视着洛克希。

“第一，证明我们的老板是gay，并且劝说他回到正路上来，好好出柜或者在柜子里呆着；第二，理清gay和金士曼的关系。”

她用小银勺子敲了一下蛋杯，清脆悠远的声音响起，她问道：“艾格西怎么还没来？”

然而这问题马上就被此起彼伏的话音吞没了。

“Gay和金士曼的关系？这能分得清？常言道，‘海军长大衣，十男九个基’。”

“金士曼这种是柴司特大衣你个白痴。”

“那是这十几年——你才白痴，我们刚来的时候，妈蛋一屋子的前任MI5和MI6，全他妈穿的是海军大衣，尼玛老子都不敢一个人上厕所。”

“嗯，可是我觉得学员们的连体衣比起海军大衣gay多了。”

“中性气质。”

“太性感。”

“屁啊那叫有情趣懂不？金士曼向来不缺有情趣的人。”

“嗯，尤其是选拔特工的最后几个环节，真是够·情·趣的。”

“你说哪个？下药还是捆绑？”

梅林在恰当的时机加入战争：“蒙塔戈·贺林可是让每个人亲自下手绑好自己推荐的参选者，除了切斯特·金太老了绑不动是我帮他弄的——这话还要我说明白吗？”

“所以我得感谢你珀西？”洛克希用小勺舀起白色的半凝固的蛋液，“还想得起我那天穿了裙子。啊——不对！”她猛地看向哈里，“你是怎么把艾格西绑在铁轨上的我可是记得清清楚楚！你把他，咳，双腿，咳，那个，咳，对着你——你别说你没肖想过他你这个基佬！”

哈里挑着眉神色和蔼：“然而艾格西又没穿裙子。”

“说得跟你多希望他穿似的。”高文敏锐地发起进攻，“那之后的二十四小时里你们没睡过？”

“和你无关。”哈里抿着嘴看了他一眼。

“其实我一直都觉得金士曼的学员培训挺那个……的。”特里斯坦眨眨眼，“你们不觉得吗？倒数第二项内容竟然是色诱……”

“抱怨什么？”索菲小姐端着茶壶推门进来，“我们这些内勤的姑娘们不美？”

“不，不是这个问题，问题是，还有很多学员也是女孩。”

“那你觉得我应该安排个男孩？”

“……呃，我可以再要杯茶吗——谢谢。”

“把手拿开，基佬。”索菲没好气地说，她添了茶，随即离去。

“……”

“怎么不反驳？特工？”洛克希幸灾乐祸，“我觉得金士曼这个组织浑身上下都浮动着基佬的气息，不知是不是西装的缘故，或者是裁缝铺子。”

“有吗？意大利西装可比英国的基多了，各种红色粉色基佬紫，还有，他们穿尖头鞋和肉色丝袜你能想象吗？肉色丝袜！”

“他们还会用鹅黄配玫瑰红。”

“意大利佬本来就是明着骚。”

“暗着骚比较可恨。”

“不过，在英国，这样的话题还值得讨论？在金士曼更不值得一提。”

“不值一提？”

“所以你认定哈里是gay？——还是说你是gay？”

哈里终于发声：“1920年的时候可没有女士担任特工，洛克希，萧规曹随，这么多年就这样。”

“就是这样，就是这样！”洛克希激动得连勺子都扔了，“先生们！看看他这一脸纡尊降贵的装腔作势的假惺惺的矜持笑容——”

有人嘟囔：“然而作为一个绅士，还要露出八颗牙吗？假笑起来不都这样嘛。卡梅伦和米利班德也这么笑，他们都挺直的。”

“那是你没加入过威灵顿俱乐部。”

“别拿俱乐部说事，要说哈里不是gay天理难容——站姿风骚，走路扭腰，双足内八，眼神娘炮……”

“你不也这样吗？我还以为金士曼本来就关了一屋子强忍着不开屏的老孔雀。”

“Nonsense——应该说，从事情报相关工作的差不多都这样，不单是金士曼。”

“我知道你又要说迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯——”

“闭嘴这是你提起的他，我想说的明明是加雷斯。”

“统共才九个特工，哪儿来的加雷斯？”

“加雷斯·马洛里，他也得算是特工出身。”

“——呵呵。”

“不谢。”

“等等，”洛克希道，“我还没说什么呢。”

“我们不是就在说这个吗——是基佬，还是金士曼特工？或者既是基佬又是金士曼特工？真不知道一群英国人坐在这里讨论这个有什么意义。”

“闭嘴吧，我始终坚称这个问题没必要讨论。”

“这态度！所以你现在叽叽歪歪就是不肯出柜。”

“见鬼我怎么就不肯出柜了？”

“看看你这副德行——和你的吊袜带一样闷骚怯懦。”

“我早就应该让你看看我的枪是不是闷骚怯懦！”

“难为你还敢在手巾袋里放手雷，你也不嫌磨得发痛。”

“你再说一遍！？”

“Fuck you！”

大家又要掐起来了。

“先生们！”洛克希站起来，“所以金士曼面临的症结不就正在于此吗？”

人们还是闹闹哄哄。

上午九点的萨维尔街金士曼裁缝铺二楼餐厅，沐浴在温柔和煦的明亮阳光下，一屋子绅士们的吵闹几乎要破窗而出。

只有哈里老神在在按部就班地吃完了早餐，他已经开始喝第二杯茶，并且一脸闲适地靠在座位上抖开报纸。

梅林终于看不下去了：“先生们——”

人们好不容易停了嘴。

“先生们，我们何不打个赌？”

大家目光闪闪地齐齐望向梅林的光头，就像在暗夜里望着一盏明灯，目光里充满憧憬与渴慕。

哈里合上报纸，一脸兴味盎然地看过来。

“由我来试验一下，哈里，我提出问题，请你回答，就像是定期心理测评那样，几个小问题。”

“当然可以。”哈里放下报纸叠好，

“那么，哈里，你是何时决定结婚的？”

“近期。”

“你和对方的关系已经持续了——？”

“一年。”

“你的性幻想对象是？”

“女性。”

“Damn it——”人们丧气地嘘他。

“咳，请描述一下。”

“活力四射，爱笑，牙齿洁白，很漂亮，个子不高，金发碧眼。”

——不就是蛋仔嘛。人们面无表情地想。

“好的，那么你的姓名是？”

“哈里·哈特。”

“你的曾用代号是？”

“加拉哈德。”

“现任加拉哈德是？”

“加里·安文。”

“请说他的通用名。”

“艾格西。”

“谁是你的遗嘱继承人？”

“艾格西。”

“艾格西是你的朋友的儿子吗？”

“是。”

“艾格西是你信任的人吗？”

“是。”

“你熟悉艾格西吗？”

“是。”

“艾格西是你的朋友吗？”

“是。”

“是你的男朋友吗？”

“是。”

满桌子的人都沸腾了，巨大的欢呼声冲出玻璃，萨维尔街上来来往往的行人都被吓得四处抬头看。

哈里的表情仿佛得知自己刚刚吞了把餐叉。

而且想要取出来也不可能了，他得硬着头皮咽下去。

“等等，梅林，”他提高声音，“抱歉，你刚才是说‘best friend’，还是说‘boyfriend’？”

“你觉得呢？”梅林强忍着笑冲他挑眉毛。

“我的意思是，”哈里一脸严肃，“我的意思是，艾格西是我最好的朋友……”

“——YOU BASTERD！！！”

餐厅大门轰然而开。

迟来的加拉哈德赫然出现在门口，他身后站着一脸幸灾乐祸的索菲小姐。

Wow——

好戏。

座中的绅士们刷刷地看向他。

洛克希都要尖叫了。

艾格西一脸怒意：“我就知道！你这只撒谎成性的闷骚老孔雀！”

金发青年快步走到自己的位置上，拽了拽袖扣，矜持地站在那里。

洛克希笑嘻嘻地冲他眨眼睛。

艾格西环顾：“这个人，”他盯着哈里，“哈里·哈特，我受够你了！你这个虚伪的、冰冷的、惺惺作态的骗子！我再也不会帮你打掩护，陪你装腔作势，让你继续在这里正襟危坐当一个令人不齿的深柜！我再也不会了！——米娜桑，我有重大新闻要宣布！”

“Come on蛋仔！”

“……卧槽日语太出戏——”

“闭嘴看剧！”

“见鬼艾格西！”

艾格西扬声宣布：“哈里·哈特，我们的老板，他是GAY AND KINGSMAN！”

餐厅的气氛瞬间爆炸，金士曼裁缝店顿时变成一片欢乐的海洋。

人们欢呼起来，掌声几乎要将艾格西的话语淹没。

“所以你必须去出柜，结束这种偷偷摸摸令人遐想的生活，我亲爱的同仁们，我以自己的狗发誓，哈里·哈特，他从来，从来，从来——哪怕是一分一秒——也没有直过！丝毫动摇也没有！”艾格西激动得脸都红了，两步抢到哈里面前一把薅住他的领带，对着大家说，“哈里此人，没错，你们谁都没猜错，他就是个百分百纯天然彻头彻尾搔首弄姿的大基佬！”

人们开始起哄尖叫打口哨。

护壁板和挂画都快被震下来了。

“上帝作证我是直的！”目瞪口呆的绅士依旧在负隅顽抗，微弱的呼喊马上被无情忽略。

“你昨晚都快浪出火来了——”艾格西一低头就啃在他嘴上。

洛克希目光如炬地发现蛋仔的喉结下方那颗痣旁边好几个粉红发紫的吻痕。

气氛热烈得一塌糊涂，连楼下的裁缝和店员都蹬蹬蹬跑上楼来围观。

“如果可以的话，请允许我在这里宣布，”艾格西在一个长吻后终于舍得将自己的嘴巴从哈里的双唇上撕下来，他意犹未尽地又在自己老板僵硬的脸蛋上“啾”地亲了一口，满面红光地志得意满地微笑，“他的结婚对象——是我！”

哈里一头黑线地败退：“好好好，我是基佬，I’m gay，I AM BLOODY GAY！”

“敬GAY AND KINGSMAN！”

不知是谁来了这么一句。

人们纷纷举起茶杯酒杯水杯，齐声高喊：“敬GAY AND KINGSMAN！”

大家一饮而尽。

“Hoooooooray！！！！”

“哇哦，”梅林坐在位子上托托眼镜，抖开报纸遮住脸低声说，“你们这些愚蠢的凡人，难道没人看出这点——如果哈里出了柜，罗纳德·克雷不就没法和蛋仔乱搞了吗？”

 

 

 

FIN.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
